


When Push Comes To Shove

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harrowing experience during which Goku is violated, Sanzo is forced to come clean about his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Push Comes To Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth community kink_bingo. Prompt: Tentacles. Betaed by Animom.

He'd had a bad feeling all day as they'd trudged through the nearly impenetrable swamp. The tree limbs and trunks were twisted into sinister shapes and a dull-green moss hung in clumps from them, low enough that they often had to duck or part the thick clusters with their hands. Along the way they’d come across two human skeletons, the bones bleached and picked clean of all remnants of tissue. Oddly, the positions of the remains had been peaceful, as if they’d died in their sleep. That hadn’t been enough to shake Sanzo’s uneasiness. Even Goku had felt it, and had long ago stopped whimpering and whining about being cold, wet, and hungry.

Now they sloshed along wordlessly. If they'd any hope of meeting up with the Hakkai and Gojyo, they needed to find a clearing where the sun and possibly hakuryuu could find them.

As it was, dusk was falling and the thicket around them was rife with alien noises. The fine hair on the back of Sanzo's neck stood on end as the sounds penetrated some primordial layer of his brain.

They weren't alone. Something brushed against his leg underneath the surface and, startled, Sanzo stumbled, then pitched forward. Only Goku's quick reflexes kept him from hurtling nose first into the muddy water.

"Sanzo, there's something moving under there." Goku's voice was unusually hushed, underscoring his fearfulness.

"I know that, moro--"

Sanzo never got to finish his statement. His feet were yanked out from under him as something far stronger than he would have expected tightened around his ankles and pulled him under the surface. Foul water filled his mouth as he tried to warn Goku. The water around him seethed and something looped around his body, trapping his arms against his sides before he could reach for his weapon.

 _Fuck_. He struggled violently. Around him, Goku's _nyoi-bou_ smashed the water impotently, as if whatever the thing was that had Sanzo was impervious to Goku’s blows. Just when he was beginning to lose consciousness from the lack of air, Sanzo felt himself rising to the surface. He broke through coughing and spitting out the vile water, and at the same time gasping for air in great gulps. Whatever had him still held fast.

"Sanzoo--!"

The level of alarm in Goku’s voice sent Sanzo’s heartbeat racing, his eyes widening when he saw the predicament that Goku was in.

 _You like what you see._

The voice was inside his head or next to his ear -- he couldn’t tell, he couldn’t move his head -- he was being forced to watch, his eyes riveted to the tentacles that held Goku immobile in a spread-eagle position. Another tentacle had curled around Goku’s mouth, tightening until it disappeared between his lips and forced his jaws apart. Still more began to delicately undress him, carefully unbuttoning buttons and unbuckling buckles, slowly but surely pulling his clothes from his body, leaving them pooled at his wrists and ankles like a shed skin.

To his humiliation, Sanzo felt himself getting hard.

 _You want to fuck him._

No sooner were the words formed or spoken and Sanzo knew it to be an absolute truth. A tentacle pushed its way under his clothes, the suckers along its underside pulling at his skin as it slid over it. Holy fuck, it felt good. He groaned when the tentacle rubbed over his nipples, sending a low current of electricity through the tender skin. In his mind’s eye he imagined Goku dragging his calloused fingers over his body. It was no great secret that he’d been feeling something for Goku, and that something was more than the passing affection that someone might fall victim to because of proximity. At least, he’d reasoned it out that it was a real attraction, not some silly infatuation, because proximity was a double-edged sword, and the fact that after all these years he could still stand to be near Goku, only underscored the realness of the emotion. Another thing Sanzo was sure of was that it was definitely not something he was going to act upon, at least not until they were done with this mission and safely ensconced in the temple at Chang’an, if ever. But it didn’t help to know that the attraction was reciprocated, and that Goku would be more than willing to act upon it if he were given half a chance. Sanzo had been hyper vigilant in keeping up the appearance of disinterest and keeping Goku in his place.

At the moment, though, he needed to get a grip; had to do something to get them both out of this predicament, before the thing that had them captured violated Goku, as seemed was its intent. He was naked now, and Sanzo couldn’t help but notice that his dick was hard and flushed, and his eyes, which had been a mirror of fear just moments before, were now half-closed in pleasure. He looked utterly fuckable, and Sanzo felt his cock twitch in agreement against the coarse fabric of his jeans. Another tentacle slithered at his waist and then he felt air rushing over his erection before it was encased in slimy coils that tightened and loosened in tantalizingly slow undulations.

The sutra. It was their only chance. No sooner had he thought of it, though, and a tentacle gagged him, preventing him from calling upon its power. And then he could only watch, horrified and horribly aroused, as a tentacle slithered between Goku’s legs, realizing his worst fears. He swallowed hard, unable to pry his gaze away. Goku’s eyes rolled up in his head and his entire body writhed as the thing pulsed thicker and thinner as it pushed inside of him. The guttural moan of pleasure that spilled from behind the tentacle in his mouth was a sound unlike any Sanzo had ever heard before. Primal and erotic.

A matching groan formed in the back of Sanzo’s throat. He was beyond turned on, and he succumbed to the teasing pleasure/pain that the monster was inflicting on him, his body, aided by the muscles coiling around it, now moved in perfect rhythm with Goku’s.

Long, pink tongues slid out of the ends of the tentacles and teased at his skin -- each electrifying flick sending his arousal spiraling, it didn’t help that he could see the same effects on Goku, only he was bearing even more of the brunt of the creature’s ministrations. It had pulled his legs further apart, opening him up and Sanzo could see the tentacle sliding in and out of him and Goku’s muscles working to push and pull at it in a frenetic rhythm. He wanted him all the more now, with a base need that he’d never felt before, an ache as intense as the grief he experienced when he’d cradled his master’s lifeless form in his lap.

The low groan Goku sounded swelled into a keen; the pink tongues had opened revealing rows of tiny, needle-sharp teeth. Sanzo could feel them pressing against his skin, but as the pain began to grow, so did the pleasure. He felt weak-kneed; his body stretched to the limit, set on fire by the arousal that was being elicited from sensory overload.

It was then that Sanzo realized what had happened to those others, and he was damned if he was going to die like that, at the mercy of some fucking machine, after watching Goku succumb. In a moment of clarity he realized that he still had a choice, and he would rather throw his lot in with a known quantity than to give this bastard the satisfaction it craved. He’d rather be disemboweled than fucked to death.

His sutra may have been useless without his voice to invoke it, but that was because it wasn’t a sentient being. In his mind’s eye, Sanzo reached out, not to Goku, but to Goku's true self -- the Seiten Tasei. Almost immediately, he sensed its aura and he watched, enrapt, as the diadem fell away from Goku’s head, crumbling like dust. The sound of a scream filled Sanzo’s ears, reverberating inside his head. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt the water around him vibrate and then grow heated as it began to roil; a putrid stench rose from it. The tentacles tightened around Sanzo’s chest until he couldn’t breathe, and then the scream reached an ear-splitting crescendo before everything went black.

When he came to it was to too-bright sunlight framing the unkempt silhouette of the Seiten Tasei’s head. Sanzo was on his back, a new pressure -- Goku’s weight -- on his chest. Surprisingly, he was still intact, but he was also still naked and hard, just as Goku’s body was. The face drew nearer, and without thinking, Sanzo captured it, his fingers threading through the Seiten Tasei’s hair, pulling his head closer until their lips collided. Teeth and tongue invaded his mouth as the Seiten Tasei pressed his body the length of Sanzo’s and began to frot against him. Sanzo’s body reacted, rutting madly against Goku’s hardness and, when he felt the heat of Goku’s spend mixing with his own between them, Sanzo whispered the invocation that captured the great being once again.

He lay there, utterly spent, Goku curled against his chest. Looking around, he could see that they were no longer in a swamp; whatever the spell was that created it had disappeared with the monster that lived in it when the Seiten Tasei had broken free of the vile creature.

He rolled Goku’s sleeping form off of him and then proceeded to gently kiss every mark that the creature had left on his skin.

***

“Sanzo? Where are we?” Goku’s voice was quiet, far quieter than it should have been.

“Still lost.”

He spied a fallen tree a short distance off the path they were on -- the trunk nearly three feet in diameter -- and made his way toward it, still supporting Goku with an arm around his shoulder. Since Goku had come to, they’d traveled much of the rest of the day in silence and, thankfully, over dry land. Sanzo figured they both needed time to process what had happened, but he knew, too, that they would need to talk about it, if only to agree on what they would or would not tell Gojyo and Hakkai.

He released Goku, then leaned against the trunk and lit a cigarette. Goku pushed some dirt around with his boot, his eyes glued to the ground.

Sanzo sighed. “All right, spill.”

Goku wrapped his arms around his body and shuddered. “That was so gross,” he said finally. “But that thing, it … it kinda felt good at the same time.”

“’Kinda’?”

“More than kinda.”

Sanzo nodded his head. “Goku, it’s not supposed to happen like that.”

“Like what?”

“Your first time,” Sanzo stumbled for a second -- it was Goku’s first time, wasn’t it? “It’s supposed to be with someone you want to be with.”

Goku laughed, but there wasn’t any humor to it. “Oh, I know that.” His foot continued its aimless shuffle.

Sanzo smoked in the silence that fell between them.

“I--I’m just glad that it happened to me an’ not you.”

Sanzo choked mid-drag. He knew better than to ask Goku what he meant by that.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he said once he’d managed the coughing fit that had followed.

“It’s true!” Goku protested, his face still turned toward the ground.

“I know.”

Goku’s foot stopped moving and he became completely still.

“You do?”

“I can hear your bloody voice in my head!”

Goku looked up then, his face a mask of horror. “You must think I’m perverted,” he said, his voice very small. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head. Sanzo could see that his cheeks were nearly scarlet with humiliation. He knew this was the perfect opportunity to end things before they even began; if he said the right words, Goku wouldn’t dare to even think those thoughts he’d been thinking. Ones that caused Sanzo’s toes to curl; the monkey was very imaginative. But whatever he said that wasn’t an admission of his own feelings would be a lie. And, after what they’d been through, what Goku had suffered, Sanzo couldn’t find it in himself to be so hard-hearted.

“No, I don’t think that,” he replied carefully.

“Ya don’t?” For a second, hope flashed in Goku’s eyes, and then it was gone. “Oh, I get it,” he said in a peculiarly flat tone.

“Do you?” Sanzo didn’t believe that he did.

“Yeah, it’s not _that_ that you don’t like, it’s that you don’t like me like that.”

Sanzo nearly choked again, after he’d managed to parse Goku’s convoluted logic. “What does it take to get through to your simian brain?!” he shouted in exasperation. Goku glanced up at him, utterly flummoxed. “Dammit,” Sanzo growled, “I didn’t say anything or do anything because-- _because_ \--“ he stopped, panic rising as he realized he was trapped -- all his excuses and rationalizations paled when compared to Goku’s simple, selfless truth. And those stupid things, along with that awful monster had taken something away from them both. If it weren’t already dead, Sanzo would have killed it, slowly and gruesomely. But since he couldn’t do that, he could start to make things right. He stamped his cigarette out, then grabbed Goku and, pulling him close, crushed their mouths together.

When they finally separated, Sanzo was light-headed and Goku was wearing a stupidly happy expression, which would have irritated Sanzo in any other situation. As it was, it beat the hell out of the whipped puppy look, hands down. In the distance, he could hear Jeep’s engine droning, louder and louder as it neared. Finally, they could put this episode behind them.

“Sanzo, do ya think I can have another first time?”

“Yeah,” Sanzo said, weighing the consequences of his words.

“Ya mean it?” Goku’s smile burned even brighter.

“Not if you’re going to act like a complete idiot.”

The admonishment did nothing to dull the grin. Goku was going to be intolerable from now on, but Sanzo was already looking forward to the next town they came upon that had a place with rooms to rent.


End file.
